To be left To be insult To be alone
by narutoxsasuke124
Summary: the summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

** Naruto pov's**

** Stupid villagers, why do they beat a six year old almost to death, who did nothing wrong to them. Why am I hated in the village? I do nothing but act like a happy go luck six year old, who loves ramen. I act like an complete idiot, so that the villagers will take it easier on me. I have on idae why I am talking to you about my problems, maybe I need and want some one to care. To come and help me, but I have know for a long time now that there is no one come and help me, no one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary **

This is a story about Naruto when he was a kid and no one care enough to look and see that he wasn't a happy go lucky kid. A story about a who wants someone anyone to show him something other then hate from the villagers. Will someone show him love or will he become the demon the village thinks he is? He dose have another choice he could run, but will he leave before the village breaks him?

this might be a Naruto and someone story

**All right I will try doing third person I don't know why. I just want to. **

**Demon/ Kurama speak/ yelling if is just person yelling at something**

_Person's thoughts _

Person talking

_**Toughts and yelling**_

* Narrating human*

***Narrating demon***

_***Demon thoughts***_

**I don't not own Naruto. But I wish I do.**

** Naruto pov's**

Stupid villagers, why do they beat a six year old almost to death, who did nothing wrong to them. Why i am hated in the village? I do nothing but act like a happy go lucky six year old who loves ramen. I act like I am a complete idiot, so that the villagers will take it easier on me. I have no idea why I am talking to you about my problems, maybe I need and want some one to care, to come and help me, but I have known for a long time now there is no one who will help me, no one.

**Hay kit, I know you hear me. I have be called you for the last hour.**

_Hi Kurama what you want_ .

**You aren't mad at me.**

_No I am not. Why would I be?_

**Well it's because that I was seal inside you that the villagers attack you.**

_It wasn't you fault that you attack the village six years ago, it was_ _an Uchiha_.

**Ahh kit you rememer what I told you about why I attack your village.**

_No, not really I just rememer that part_

**Ahh you stupid kit, all you are good for is making food disappear**

_HAY! I take that as a insult, __**Kurama is a big bully.**_

**Ha-ha kit, want me to tell you again why I attack you village.**

_No not really. What you could do is shut the hell up._

**I think you being smarter the an Nara clan ten year old is a curse for me.**

_Hay Kyuubi shut up_

**You brat. I told you not to call me that. Just because of that... I will tell you why I attack your village.**

_What no. __**KURAMA I AM SORRY!**_

**To late kit it's story time. I was force to attack you village on the day you were born. An Uchiha made me attack your village, because they have control over us jinchuriki. Your farther seal me inside you, that took both his life and your mother's. I sorry kit.**

_**If you said you are sorry one more time for something you had no control over of, I will not talk to you for a month.**_

***Now Kurama in unusually not afraid of any, but the killing intent his kit has around him want to cry for his mother, sisters, and brothers. And yes his sisters and brothers are the other tail demon that have jinchuriki on earth. He can talk to them, and they can talk to him.***

**Hay kit you need to run now.**

_Why I need to run?_

**The villagers are back and there are more of them.**

_Dam Kurama why won't leave me a lone._

*Naruto took of into the night wishing he had someone to care for him.

**I first put this on Wattpad and they really like it. How about here?**


	3. Chapter 3

**At the time I starter to write this I had 24 readers, but who cares I will keep writing this until I get enough hateful comments that will hurt my feels. Which will be never!**

** Naruto Pov's**

****_Oh man what can I do to get these crazy demon blood thirsty villageers to leave me a lone. Who cares that I am the host of the nine tail fox demon, it's not like I try to destory the village myself. They need to leave me ALONE. They do it any other time so why not now. Why to out of all days they today want to kill me._

*Ahead of Naruto was the gates to orphanage. In the gates he saw the head Mistress, like she was waitting for him to come back to the orphanage. He was almost there then... Whack.*

*Out of nowhere a stick. The thing was it was not a stick but a kunai, it hit me in the back of my keen. I hit the ground, before I could get the kunai out of my keen someone kick me in the side. I went flying, the villagers chase me like a dog after a ball. Once I hit the ground again pain was all I felt. The villagers did not stop. It felt like the village where trying to pound me in to the ground. (And if you are thinking wrong when you read that last line, what is wrong if you, it's a kid getting his ass kick.) And the head Mistress did nothing to help me, she look like she want a hit at me too.*

*The Anbu that should help me come to see what going on. And dog-san wasn't with them. _Come on come on, you are not going let the villagers kill me. _They move forward to me and pick me up, they drag me into a dark alley. And tie me to a wall, then want to know what they did next, they started to call out to the villagers like I was something to sale. The villagers started too line up to take apart of me. So while they are busy with me, they snap the heads around, dark chakra fill the area, and they hear a dark laugh fill the area to. They look slowly look at Naruto and the saw him lift his head up and his eyes were like Kyuubi's eyes*

*They heared movement above them. So they do the most stupid thing in the world right now, they look up. Above them was a less a 1 hundred Naruto's. All of them look like Naruto, but with darker marks on they cheeks, fangs, and red Kyuuib's eyes. All though the villgers mind was how did he do that.*

*One of the brave Anbu stood up* "All right this is not real. There is no way Naruto could have done this jutsu."

*One of Naruto's copies* "Why couldn't Naruto do this. I mean we look like him, so couldn't Naruto done this."

*Some Anbu* "Well this is the advanced for Naruto. And if he could possibly do this jutsu, he would need his hands to do this."

*Different Naruto copy* "Dam you guys know nothing of our boss."

*All of the Naruto's turn there heads to look at the real Naruto*

*Copy of Naruto* "Hay boss how about you tell them how you did this jutsu."

*Naruto* "Oh fine. While the villagers oh so gacely decied to kill me yet again, I did the jutsu when I was in a ball trying to save what I can of myself."

*One of the Anbu* "Even if you could do this jutsu you need both hands. And one of yours is broke."

*Back to Naruto* "Get me down and paint the alley in thier blood."

*All of the copies of Naruto started to were a creepy smile that scream you are about to die. They jump off the roof and started to kill the villagers near the real Naruto. The real Naruto look around him and saw the blood and smile*

**Readers I have a new story call Could I ever care again? You as the readers can guess what kind of story it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As if right now I have 183 readers 10 likes and 36 comments. mostly by the some person but he likes this. I will thought this would suck. Guess not that much.**

**Naruto pov / Kurama (you guy remember how I write them right)**

_Hay Kurama._

**Hay kit, you all right.**

_Yeah that was it the worst they did._

**Still does it stop me for want to rip them into shreds.**

_You still can't kill them. Kurama?_

**What?**

_What were my parents like?_

**_*Ahh as I say before the kit is to smart that it is a curse for me. I didn't want to tell him about his parents until he was a less ten. I guess he has to learn some day.*_**

**Kit you father was the Fourth Hokage. His wife was Kushina Uzumaki. They met in the academy, your mother hated her red hair, but your father love it, that is how they started. I was seal inside your mother before you, I like there more then other places, she wasn't power hungry. Six years ago I was force to attack your village. Your mom and dad had to give up their lives so that village would keep living. That is another reason why I hate seeing the villagers attack you, you didn't attack them, I did I'm sorry kit.**

_Kurama didn't I tell you to stop saying __**SORRY WHEN YOU DID NOTHING WORNG!**_

***This is not what guess would happen. Kurama thought Naruto would yell screaming at him to get the hell out of him. That's what he would do. He was brought out of his thought by Naruto crying... Wait what? Naruto's crying***

_I... Mean *sob* Why would the village *sob* Still blame you for something that was *sob* that wasn't you fault. *sob*__** THAT"S NOT FAIR, NONE OF THIS FAIR. IT WASN"T YOU FAULT!**_

***His kit care more for him then he ever thought***

*Naruto sunk to the ground. It started to rain, he didn't care. So he sat there in the rain crying his eyes out hearing Kurama trying to clam him down. It didn't work because Naruto was slowly dying from a mark from one of the villagers attack him. And Kurama didn't noticed.*

**How many of you think I should end the story and kill Naruto right here?**

**Masashi Kishimoto: narutoxsasuke124 you can't kill Naruto because he is mine.**

**Me: This is my story, if the readers want me to kill Naruto I have to listen to them.**

**Masashi Kishimoto: If you want Naruto dead, I will come after you.**

**Me: Run readers, run I shall not let you die. But if you want Naruto to die me and Masashi Kishimoto and all the Naruto lovers will hunt you down now RUN!**


End file.
